With the development of the technologies, smart devices, such as a smart TV, a smart audio, and a smart lamp and the like, can be seen everywhere in the modern life. In order to improve information security of the smart devices, a management account is normally set up for each smart device. When a user wants to manage a smart device, he needs to log, on the smart device itself, into the management account of the smart device, so as to manage the smart device. If the user wants to manage a plurality of smart devices, he needs to log in to the corresponding management account one by one on the plurality of smart devices.